Chiro kills HectorHeathcoteFan2006/Rewarded
Chiro kills HectorHeathcoteFan2006/Rewarded is a MMD video with the transcript and plot of it made by JetixLover. Summary Chiro decides to kill HectorHeathcoteFan2006 with his powers because she put up pornographic pages and kidnapped Jinmay and she is about to kill his girlfriend by executing her in an electric chair. Cast *Young Guy as Chiro *Kayla as Jinmay *Dallas as Antauri *Eric as Sparx *Paul as Gibson *Ivy as Nova and HectorHeathcoteFan2006 *David as Otto *Joey as Store Manager *Kate as Priest Transcript *Chiro: Let's see what's on TV. *(Chiro sees his girlfriend Jinmay being kidnapped by HectorHeathcoteFan2006 as she screams in her TV show voice. Chiro is shocked as the dramatic sound from Bride of Frankenstein (1973) sound effect plays) *Chiro: Oh my God! I hate HectorHeathcoteFan2006. That stupid little girl put up pornographic pages and pages with Hector Heathcote and his friends in it, and now she's kidnapping my girlfriend Jinmay. I'm so gonna kill her. But first, I'm going to call the robot monkeys. *whistles which the robot monkeys walk up to him *Chiro: Okay, Monkey Team. I know that you hate HectorHeathcoteFan2006. Let's go kill her. *Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto: Okay. *Chiro: (in his TV show voice) Monkeys, mobilize! *[The SRMTHFG! theme music plays in the background and everyone gets into their battle stations in the Super Robot!] *Nova: (in her TV show voice) Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, go! *Otto: (in his TV show voice) Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, go! *Gibson: (in his TV show voice) Fist Rocket 4, go! *Sparx: (in his TV show voice) Fist Rocket 3, go! *Antauri: (in his TV show voice) Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, go! *Chiro: (in his TV show voice) Torso Tank Driver 1, go! Prepare to disengage! *[SRMTHFG! theme music continues and plays louder.] *Chiro: (in his TV show voice) Super! *Sparx: (in his TV show voice) Robot! *Antauri: (in his TV show voice) Monkey! *Nova: (in her TV show voice) Team! *Otto: (in his TV show voice) Hyper! *Gibson: (in his TV show voice) Force! *All of them: (in their TV show voices) GOOOOOOOO!!!! *the Super Robot starts flying into the air and gets into battle and the mission continues! *Super Robot flies into the supermarket *to: Chiro at the store counter *Store Manager: Welcome. How can I help you? *Chiro: I would like to buy MCU DVDs. *Store Manager: Sure. That will be $45. *gives the store manager $45 *Store Manager: Here you go. Have a nice day. *Chiro: Thank you. *walks away from the counter *to: The Super Robot flying away from the supermarket *Super Robot flies past the school *Sharptooth: GET BACK HERE BABY HAZEL OR ELSE FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! *Super Robot flies past the courthouse *to: The Hyperforce at HectorHeathcoteFan2006's house *Chiro: This is where HectorHeathcoteFan2006 lives. *see HectorHeathcoteFan2006 in her room with Jinmay being tied into the electric chair *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Now that I put Jinmay into the electric chair, I'll now going to execute her and rule the Earth. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Chiro: (offscreen) (does the famous Johnny Weismuller Tarzan yell) (normal voice) Stop right there, HectorHeathcoteFan2006! *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: (in Homer Simpson's voice) D'oh! (normal voice) It's Chiro Takashi, leader of the Shuggazoomian Hyperforce. *Chiro: That's right, HectorHeathcoteFan2006. It's concussion time! Because you put up pornographic pages and kidnapped my girlfriend Jinmay! *Sharptooth: How about a MUGEN duel? *Chiro: I accept! *vs. HectorHeathcoteFan2006 *Fight! (Progress) *robot monkeys walk in *Antauri: Good! Now that HectorHeathcoteFan2006 is getting distracted by Chiro, it's time for me and the robot monkeys to demolish all of her inappropriate stuff with our powers! *robot monkeys use Claw Disrupter, Magna-Ball Blazer, Spin Shocker, Knuckle Duster and Whirling Destructo Saws onto HectorHeathcoteFan2006's inappropriate stuff *Chiro: Now to finish you off. Any last words to die? *HectorHeathcoteFan2006: Please don't kill me, I want to tickle torture Jinmay! *Chiro: I don't care. Goodbye HectorHeathcoteFan2006. (in Chief Brody's voice) Smile you son of a! *uses Monkey Fu which kills HectorHeathcoteFan2006. We cut to outside of the house when we hear a loud Monkey Fu attack. We see HectorHeathcoteFan2006 dead with blood splattered everywhere, and her inappropriate stuff, technology, bed and blanket reduced into nothing but ash and dust *You win! *Chiro: Hooray! HectorHeathcoteFan2006 is dead! Monkeys, give me five! *Hyperforce high five each other with their hands. Then they untie Jinmay from the chair *Jinmay: Thank you for saving me, Chiro. *Chiro: You're welcome, Jinmay. *at HectorHeathcoteFan2006's funeral *see the Ready Set Learn, Nintendo, Sega, Disney, Pixar and Jetix stars and Marvel superheroes wearing church clothes in the church around HectorHeathcoteFan2006's coffin *Axel Manning: I can't believe HectorHeathcoteFan2006 is already dead! *holds out DVDs *Chiro: That's why we bought her DVDs and they are MCU films. She'll watch these videos once she's in heaven. (Progress) *priest appears *Priest: Now it's time to send HectorHeathcoteFan2006 to heaven. *soul floats to heaven as Chiro puts the DVDs into the bag, ties the balloons to the bag and the bag floats away *Priest: She's floating to heaven. *is gone *Priest: And now she's gone! Hooray! *at inside of the Super Robot *Antauri: Chiro. I'm so proud of you for killing HectorHeathcoteFan2006. You know that she is a bad girl for putting up pornography and we hate her. *Sparx: You are now ungrounded. *Gibson: This means you can watch Captain Marvel in theaters. *Nova: I agree with Gibson. *Otto: Me too. *Chiro: Thanks, Monkey Team. I love you. *Antauri: I love you too, Chiro. *Chiro: I hope HectorHeathcoteFan2006 doesn't come back. *appears *Chiro: Jinmay! *Jinmay: Chiro! *then hugs Chiro as she cries in his arms *Chiro: I'm glad you're okay! *and Jinmay kiss each other right on the lips Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:HectorHeathcoteFan2006's grounded days Category:Jetix show Category:X Kills Someone Category:Ungrounded Trivia